The True Sith Empire
by Lordofthesithandsithassasin
Summary: A group of friends are sucked into the star wars world. Bad summary I known but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok my first piece of fiction which actually made it online. This story is canon starwars except for a few tiny adjustments. I appreciate all reviews and please don't flame me this is my first published story.

Disclamer: I don't own Starwars that belongs to the genius George Lucas, though I do own a copy of alot of the games and all of the movies.

First Person P.O.V.)

Waking slowly, I shook the stars out of my head while thinking, "The fuck just happened? Last thing I remember was the party then I blacking out." Looking around I could see the familiar form of my friend Cam not that far away with the slumped form of his on again off again girlfriend Maya. Not too far away from him, our big friend Dave leaning up against the wall, passed out. Pushing myself up I looked around the room which seemed to be made of a dark brown metal. We were all on a mesh walkway. On one side of the room there was a sci-fi looking elevator and a strange looking door on the other. Walking over to Dave I began shaking him while muttering, "Oy Dave wake up." When he didn't wake up I pushed him over and said "Get the fuck up before I switch all your porn with furry porn!" Eyes shooting open Dave gave a yell of "NOOOO!" before looking side to side and saying, "David that is so not cool." Chuckling lightly I looked over to Maya and Cam before a very horrible idea entered my mind. Repositioning them slightly I made it so Maya had one leg over Cam's waist and his hands rested firmly on her breasts. I leaned over them before yelling "Wake up!" Seeing them jump and get even more tangled up made me fall over laughing.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Disentangling themselves, Maya shot up before glaring at her laughing friend, before screaming "David you fucking asshole I'm gonna kill you!" She lunged at him, but he managed to roll out of the way before running to the strange door and pressing a random button on it. It opened and he bolted into the room trying to evade Maya. Shaking his head, big Dave turned to the slightly shell shocked Cam before saying "How'd it feel?" Cam simply gave him a thumbs up and an exaggerated wink, "As good as always".

"David and Maya are going to be busy for a little while trying to kill each other want to go see where this lift thing goes?" he said, getting up. Dave nodded and they both stepped onto the lift before descending down into what looked like some kind of command center. A detailed hologram of what appeared to be a space station with a small blinking red light cast a glow over the room. Dave went to examine it while Cam looked more at the surroundings, astonished by all the high tech gadgets and gizmos before his eyes landed on something he recognized. A softly muttered "No way." followed by him rushing over to the object confirmed his suspicion. The pyramidal shape was unmistakable, picking the object up carefully he called out to Dave. "Hey, let's go find David and Maya. They have got to see this."

Walking back to the lift, Dave kept shooting weird looks towards the object Cam was holding before saying, "You have any idea where we are?" Cam simply shook his head before saying "I'm not sure but I've got a pretty good idea. Just need to confirm it." Stepping off of the lift they walked through the door to see the other David holding Maya's arms away from his throat while she tried to choke the life out of him. Grinning slightly, Cam gave a short whistle which caused Maya and David to both look towards him. Upon seeing the black and red pyramid in Cam's hands, David stopped resisting Maya's grasp and both of them to fell, landing in a pile with Maya's elbow in David's stomach. Grunting, he managed to say, "Is that a fucking Holocron Cam?" Grinning, Cam nodded and said, "It would appear so. Any idea how to activate it?" Dave shook his head as Cam placed the Holocron on the ground. David mumbled "Not a clue," and reached out towards it. As he ran a finger down one of the pyramid's faces, light sprang from the Holocron. A ghostly image of a person in heavy robes and a mask appeared saying "Welcome. I am Darth Revan."

A/N theres the first Chapter Short I known but they will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont own star wars if I did I would not be as poor as I am.

(Ten years later) Staring out of the observation deck window at the massive form of an Eclipse class Star Dreadnaught, Cam could only smile behind his mask, the shining black durasteel hiding his featues. The mammoth ship would be the crowning jewel in their armada and his personal ship. Sensing someone approaching he looked over his shoulder and said "What's up David?" Standing behind him was David, wearing a suit of armor crafted in the likeness of Darth Nihl. David stepped next to his friend and both looked out the window, monitoring the construction of their capital ship "Quite a beautiful sight though isn't it?" Grinning a little, Cam nodded and said, "You remember when we first started our training? How foolish we were?" David shot his friend a look before snorting, "Remember? I still have scars from it."(8 years ago)

Running through the course Lord Revan set up David, stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It was designed to test their aptitude with the Force. Jumps that would have been impossible only months before were getting easier by the day, but were still enough to wind them. Having caught his breath, David sped forward right onto a trap door. He quickly flipped off of it as it collapsed into the fire pit below. He ducked under a few blaster shots as he turned to the droids firing at him. He reached out with the Force, crushing their heads and tearing off their limbs. Turning to the end of the course he bolted towards the finish line. He was inches away before a sharp pain made him fall to the floor. A CQC droid had blindsided him with a sweeping kick. Rolling with the hit, he forced himself up before lashing out with the Force, hurling the droid across the room and smashing it to bits against the wall. Finishing the course, he collapsed but managed to pant out, "How did I do?" The hologram of Revan merely shook his head and said, "Not bad but not good enough." Turning to face Cam, he said, "You're up."

Cam cracked his neck and dashed through into course, ducking and weaving through blaster bolts before bringing his hand up and releasing a weak blast of Sith lightning at the turrets, overloading their circuits. Continuing on like this for a ways he eventually came to the same point David had and stopped to catch his breath, though he was far less winded then his friend had been. Vaulting forward, he easily cleared the falling floor before getting hit by a few blaster bolts fired by the final droid who then began charging the Sith in training. Gasping in pain, he quickly brought his hands up and released a full blast of force lightning which arced all over the droid's body. Cam continued the rage full attack until smoke came from the droids joints and it exploded. An unpleasant sizzling smell hit Cam's nostrils. Looking down at his hand he saw that it had first degree burns all over it. "Damn! I overdid it again!"

(Flashback end) Shaking his head slightly, David laughed lightly before saying, "Remember when Dave first tried to make a lightsaber after you made yours?" Grimacing behind his mask, Cam nodded saying "That was one of the reasons Lord Revan advised us to get implants of various types." Smiling, David unhooked one of his sabers. Twirling it between his fingers, he said "Yep and it's also what caused him to want to oversee all of us constructing our sabers instead of letting us do it on our own time, though I still find his reaction to Maya's light whip amusing." Laughing Cam shook his head before saying "What about when I brought Shunk here?"(Flashback 5 years ago)

Cam held David by the wrist and was forcibly dragging him to the control room where both Dave and Maya were waiting for them. Pulling his arm out of Cam's grip, David shot him a dirty look before saying, "What is so important that you had to drag me here to see it?" With a demented smile on his face, Cam waved his hand towards the controls while saying, "I have found a way to transport something very important from our world using the Star Forge." Turning to the console he began typing furiously. As he did a bubble of black energy began to form in the middle of the room before expanding slightly and then collapsing in on itself with a blinding flash of light. When they could see again everyone but Cam began looking around trying to find the important thing until Cam bent down and picked up a white and black bunny and exclaimed, "Its Shunk Wugums!" Everyone froze. Dave shot Cam a "What the fuck?" look before shaking his head and leaving, Maya instantly tried to glomp the bunny who merferd in disapproval before licking her hand and David gave Cam a dark look and muttered "You dragged me away from my saber practice for this. Fuck You." He then turned and left the area.

(Flashback End) Chuckling to himself, David motioned towards the door saying "Dave and Maya sent me to ask if you wanted to come to Tatooine with us. We're going Krayt Dragon hunting." Cam leaned back before dipping his head a little. "Sure" he said "After you." Cam following his friend to the hangar to use David's custom Tie Phantom, the Harbinger, a ship small enough to be a fighter but hold all four of them, the sharp wings glinting in the overhead lights. They climbed into the small cockpit with David at the controls. "Ok, we're not to to far away from Tatooine, so this should be a quick flight."

"I hope so," said Maya "you get a big pilot's chair up there and we're all squished back here. Why couldn't you have…I don't care whose hand that is but move it NOW!"

"Jesus Maya, be careful," exclaimed David "Any louder and you might have cracked my windshield. And stop moving back there I need to concentrate."

"Fine!" they all shouted as the Harbinger lifted off the hangar floor.


End file.
